The present invention relates to a locking assembly to retain a rocket in a launch tube.
It is a common practice to securely lock a rocket in a disposable launch tube so that the launch tube, with the rocket therein, can be carried to the location of use. Upon firing the rocket, the locking mechanism releases the rocket so that the rocket can travel from the tube. The following devices were noted in a search of the prior art and are believed to be representative of the prior art releasable locking mechanisms for rockets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,830,497, Smoot, shows a pivotally mounted locking member which is held in its locking position by an elongate spring member. Upon firing of the rocket, the rocket moves forwardly, pivoting the locking member against the urging of the spring so as to rotate the locking member to its release position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,400, Hosli, disclosed a release mechanism for a rocket where there are a pair of locking members pivotally mounted in a manner that the swing ends of the locking members extend around the rear end of the rocket. Firing of the rocket causes the exhaust gases to push a release element against the locking members to pivot them outwardly and release the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,846,924, Doak Jr. et al., discloses a rocket retaining member pivotally mounted to the outside of a launch tube. One end of the retaining member is urged outwardly by a compression spring to force an opposite end of a retaining member into retaining engagement with a tapered surface of the rocket. When the rocket is fired, forward movement of the rocket pushes the retaining element against the urging of the spring so that the rocket can be released.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,925, Hood, shows a retaining member for a rocket which has a forward portion fixedly attached to a launch tube, and a rear portion extending radially inwardly and rearwardly adjacent the exhaust end of the rocket. The retaining member has an intermediate locking portion which engages the rocket. When the rocket is fired, the gaseous exhaust engages the rear portion of the retaining element to push it radially outwardly and thus move the middle retaining portion also radially outwardly to release the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,385, Bornhoft, discloses a retaining element for a rocket mounted adjacent the exhaust end of the rocket. There is an upstanding release member pivotally mounted to stationery structure and having a radially outwardly extending locking element engaging a mating locking element on the rocket. When the rocket is fired, the gaseous exhaust rotates the retaining element to move its locking element against the resistance of an overcenter device to release the rocket.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,726, Rusbach, illustrates a locking device where there are a plurality of pivotally mounted locking elements mounted to the exhaust end of the rocket. These locking elements are spread radially outwardly by a closure cap mounted to the exhaust end of the rocket. When the rocket is fired, the closure cap is blown rearwardly to release the locking elements. As the rocket moves forwardly in the tube, the locking elements slide out of locking engagement.